Pesadilla
by Mily Vanderhoeven
Summary: Otra vez, la inseguridad de Romano hace su aparición.


Todos los personajes pertenecen a **Hidekazu Himaruya**, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Como todas las noches, Romano acostumbraba a dormir con la compañía de cierto español. La verdad era que sin él a su lado, no podía cerrar los ojos. Lo necesitaba, como si fuera su propio oso de peluche. Por supuesto que España no tenía ninguna objeción al respecto, incluso lo hacía con la sonrisa más grande en su rostro. Lo que sucedía era que el italiano raras veces le confesaba lo que sentía por él. Sin embargo, no importaba. Ya estaba satisfecho con tenerlo tan cerca de él.

—Buenas noches, Romano —acarició el rostro del muchacho con delicadeza y luego, se arrimó al oído del italiano —. Sabes qué te amo, ¿no es así?

—Sí… —En realidad, no le respondía porque se quedaba siempre sin palabras. Siempre le daba un cálido beso de buenas noches y se recostaba a su lado.

Después de asegurarse de que el hispano no iría a ningún lado, éste cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Repentinamente, Romano se halló caminando directamente hacia la casa de España. Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que se habían visto, así que había decidido ir a darle una sorpresa. Aunque no quería admitirlo en voz alta, extrañaba a aquel hombre quien había sido su jefe por tanto tiempo. Quería saber por qué no había vuelto a saber nada de él. _

_Quizás solamente había estado realmente ocupado y no había tenido el tiempo de ir a su casa, aunque fuera por un par de días. Sin embargo, tenía miedo de lo que podía encontrar en su casa. Su corazón estaba agitado, impaciente. Apresuraba cada vez más el paso, pues no aguantaba las ganas de ver al español. Lo necesitaba en ese momento, quería hacerle tantas preguntas y sobre todo, asegurarse de que estuviera bien._

_Creyó que lo más apropiado sería agarrarlo por sorpresa. No quería escuchar malas noticias por teléfono. Al menos, si las iba a recibir, quería ver una vez más al español. _

_Algo en su interior le decía que las cosas no estaban bien. Sentía mucho temor en descubrir lo que estaba reteniendo al hombre, pero su curiosidad e impaciencia eran demasiado. Se detuvo por un momento, para pensar en lo que estaba haciendo realmente. Luego, continuó con su marcha. No podía dar vuelta atrás después de todo el recorrido que había hecho y ciertamente, no podía hacerlo a tan corta distancia de la casa de España._

_Cuando llegó a la entrada de dicho lugar, se puso a rememorar todo lo que había sucedido allí. Hacía un buen tiempo que no había ido hasta ese sitio y sentía como si fuera su propia casa. En el momento que iba a presionar el timbre, pudo oír una voz muy familiar junto a la del dueño de la propiedad. Aquello le extrañó, así que antes de tocar la puerta, decidió realizar un poco de investigación por su cuenta._

_Se asomó por una de las ventanas del costado y sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. ¿Por qué estaba pasando eso? Aunque no quería continuar observando, lo hizo de todas maneras para confirmar que no estaba alucinando. España estaba tocando de manera bastante inapropiada a su hermano menor y éste no le contestaba nada al respecto. Es más, parecía replicar a las caricias del hispano con soltura._

—_Feliciano, me gustas mucho —El español besaba el cuello del muchacho sin nada de culpa, como si se hubiera olvidado por completo de la existencia de Romano. Su mano lentamente iba sacando el cinto del menor, mientras que éste sólo se limitaba a abrazar fuertemente._

—_A mí también… Ve… —contestó Veneciano con sonrojo._

—_¡¿Qué rayos está pasando? —Italia del Sur no estaba para nada contento con aquella situación y se lo iba a comentar a esos dos. ¿Qué se creían para estar haciendo cochinadas a su espalda? ¿Cómo era posible que las dos personas por quiénes sentía un profundo afecto, podían traicionarle de esa manera? ¡No era posible, no lo era!_

_Golpeó varias veces la puerta con la mayor fuerza que podía. Su puño se tornó de una tonalidad rojiza, pues estaba impaciente. Tenía que detenerlos en cuanto antes, no le importaba terminar destrozando ambas manos si lo conseguía. Quería una maldita explicación y lo quería en el acto. _

_No lo soportaba, el dolor era demasiado. ¿Cómo fue para que su hermano menor y la persona de la cual estaba estúpidamente enamorado se enrollaran? ¿Acaso él no le interesó a ninguno de los dos? No sabía de quién estaba más decepcionado. España siempre había estado ahí a su lado, a veces al punto del acoso, pero eso nunca le había molestado demasiado. Siempre había depositado su confianza en él, entonces no comprendía qué había pasado._

—_¡Exijo que alguien me abra está condenada puerta de una maldita vez! —gritó, muy enfadado. No aguantaba la idea de lo que estuvieran haciendo allí su hermano y el español._

_Luego de unos breves minutos, el obstáculo fue removido y de allí, salió el dueño de casa. Se rascó la cabeza, no estaba esperando la presencia de Romano. Parecía desinteresado por ese hecho, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Lo miró de pies a cabeza y después se apoyó contra la pared. Estaba con los brazos cruzados, esperando lo que fuera que el muchacho tuviera por decir._

—_¡¿Qué demonios está pasando, maldito bastardo? ¿Qué hace el estúpido de mi hermano allí? —Estaba a punto de explotar, el enojo parecía aumentar conforme los segundos transcurrían. Tenía tantas dudas que apenas supo por donde comenzar a reclamar._

—_Ah, supongo que debería decirte la verdad… —España miró hacia adentro y le dio un par de señales a Veneciano. Después de eso, fijó sus ojos verdes encima del otro._

—_¿Qué verdad? —Romano no estaba seguro si estaba listo para saber qué era lo qué le estaba escondiendo. Sin embargo, no podía continuar en el suspenso._

—_Bueno, tarde o temprano te ibas a enterar. En realidad, siempre te detesté. Con quien quise estar desde que recuerdo, era con tu hermano. Ya sabes, es mucho más agradable que tú y…_

—_¡¿Qué carajo estás diciendo? Esto no puede estar pasando. Dime qué es una jodida broma —suplicó el muchacho a quien se le estaban cayendo las lágrimas por el rostro. ¿Cómo podía mantenerse el otro tan tranquilo? ¿Acaso era cierto que no le importaba en lo absoluto? Sacudió su cabeza, no quería creer que aquello realmente estuviera ocurriendo._

—_Créelo ya. Te será más fácil si lo asumes. No me importas, no me interesas. ¿Algo más que quieras saber?_

—_¡No! ¡No, estás mintiendo, imbécil! _

—¡Romano, Romano! —España trató de mover de un lado a otro al muchacho, quien aparentemente estaba atrapado en una pesadilla. No estaba seguro de qué rayos estaba pasando, pero quería despertarlo en cuanto antes. Las lágrimas salían por alguna razón de sus ojos —¡Despiértate! —zarandeó de un lado a otro al italiano, desesperado.

—¡No me dejes, idiota! —exclamó Romano y repentinamente, abrió los ojos. Se sorprendió un tanto por encontrar a España encima de él —¿Qué demonios…?

España suspiró al ver que finalmente había conseguido despertarle. Sin embargo, parecía bastante asombrado con su presencia, por alguna razón que no comprendía. El italiano estiró las mejillas del hispano para asegurarse de que ya había dejado de soñar de una buena vez. Luego, le golpeó en el pecho, como si tuviera motivos suficientes para reclamarle acerca de lo que había ocurrido en la pesadillo.

—¡Cálmate! —le pidió el hombre de ojos verdes, quien seguía sin saber qué había pasado.

—Maldición, idiota… —Aún le salían las lágrimas de los ojos. No dudó más y se abrazó fuerte al país ibérico —. Prométeme una cosa, estúpido España.

—Siempre tan cariñoso, ¿eh? —comentó el español, mientras que acariciaba la cabellera del otro.

Éste le lanzó una mirada de fastidio, haciéndole entender que no estaba bromeando. España tragó saliva, no sabía qué esperar del otro. Pero por lo visto, se trataba de un tema bastante serio.

—Prométeme que nunca jamás en tu maldita vida vas a meterte con el bobo de mi hermano —Romano frunció el cejo y apretó la mano del otro con tal fuerza que hasta chilló un poco de dolor.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso?

—¡Sólo hazlo, imbécil! —exclamó, molesto.

—Sí, sí… Claro que nunca estaría otro —Éste acarició el rostro del italiano intentando consolarle. Dejó escapar una sonrisa y luego, lentamente se acercó a los labios del muchacho —. ¿Qué te hace pensar que me iría con alguien más?

—No sé… ¿No estarás harto de mí? —preguntó inseguro.

España se rascó la cabeza, pues no sabía de dónde venían esas dudas. No obstante, estaba contento por saber qué al italiano realmente le importaba lo que hacía. Casi siempre tomaba esa actitud de "no me importa nada" y era un buen cambio.

—¿Cómo puedes decir semejante tontería? —indagó éste, abrazando al otro —. ¿Alguna vez lo he hecho?

—Bueno… —Romano se había sonrojado por la cercanía del otro. Aunque debía admitir que sentirlo tan próximo y con sus brazos rodeándolo, era una emoción única.

—Tonto, pero eres mi tonto —le susurró al oído.

—No me dejes, imbécil… —le suplicó con voz lastimera.

—Nunca lo haré, te lo prometo —sonrió.

* * *

Otra locura que se me ocurrió anoche.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
